Tiger's Blood
|-|Intro= T I G E R ’ S B L O O D This edgy girl belongs to D.A. talons away please! |-|Tiger= A P P E A R A N C E Dark scales, splashes of colors, fierce soul. This is Tiger's Blood, the serene but dangerous hybrid. She is small, petite, toned, and curvy. Her muscles are slim but strong. This dragoness is strange, and most definitely a hybrid. Her body resembles no tribe exactly. Tiger's snout is short, and her wings are large. Pale periwinkle, jagged webbing combines spikes resembling that of NightWing. It is dyed the darkest yellow at the tips. One eye of Tiger's is light grey, blind by birth, and the other is golden. Splashes of peach, gold, silver, neon purple, indigo, and cyan dance and flash across the dragoness's scales. These hues of her combined heritages paled and lightened make up her body in intoxicating spirals like powdered rainbows, chalk, or neon signs. The dragoness has small electric orange colored speckles aligning her snout, wings, neck, and arms. Along this hybrid's face, arms, neck are stripes of the darkest black. Beautiful black markings drawn with meticulous care adorn her body. Revealing the resemblance to the creature she was named after. The tiger. Blood wears lose clothing; crop tops, jeans, and bomber jackets tied around her waist. Colorful bangles fall around her wrists and neck; and very large hoop earrings dangle from her oversized, cat like ears. Her most prized apparel piece is a pale white half shirt painted with a large, crimson rising sun. Scars embellish this dragon's snout, wings, and shoulders. Most gained from fights, a few burns earned from cooking incidents mark her fore arms also. Can be seen wearing a white bandana across her forehead. It makes her look like some kind of samurai. P E R S O N A L I T Y Tiger's Blood is as strange as she looks...She is made up of cold words, prideful glances, and dismissive snorts. She is untrusting; avoiding situations that involve talking like the plague. The dragoness can be cold, quiet and brash, she doesn't care who she steps on when speaking the truth. Its the truth, why should she care about other's feelings when none care about hers. She is fiery, ready to lash out at the closest dragon; just like her mother, she has an unquenchable temper, which has gotten a bit more controlled after her years in martial arts. Tiger is fierce; she will stand up for her beliefs and will not back down. She is also incredibly loyal, and will go through anyone for someone she trusts. Tiger is silent most of the time, deadly silent. Throwing fireball glares to whoever dares turns in her direction. She hates it when dragons give her false pity, and will yell very rude things when dragons lie to her. Deep inside Tiger is scared; she is scared to trust someone and get stabbed emotionally again. Right now though, Ozaki is helping her overcome this fear, and is teaching her empathy along with controlling your emotions. T R I V I A *Inspired by Owl City's song Tokyo *CANNOT use chopsticks no matter how hard she tries *Uses her claws to eat sushi (the little barbarian XD) *Trust issues but feels more comfortable with females *Hates crime *Terrible artist *Good at origami though *Pessimistic, but also doesnt dwell in the past *Likes wasabi S K I L L S * Martial artist * Good with swords * Will bite if she has too * Hard hitter * Agile B A C K S T O R Y Tiger's Blood if not anything; is a mistake, an outrage, and an insult. She was never supposed to be born, nor were her parents supposed to meet. Backlash, Tiger's mother was a young, rebellious NightWing, the daughter of a noble, and a seer to the Queen. Her family was strict and arrogant. Believing they were better then other tribes; and looked down furiously on intermingling with anyone but Nights. The young NightWing's parents schooled her, and tried to make their daughter polite and obeying. But Backlash had a fiery spirit, and a wild soul, she longed to rebel someway. She always got in trouble, trying to prove to her parents she was different, and could not be caged. She ran off in the dead of nights, pranked the other nobles, and caused as much chaos as she could manage. Nothing was bold enough, she thought. And as her wish had been answered, a young hybrid her age snuck into the Night Palace. He had been paid to ransack the place by a group of anti-royals. At the first sight of the troublemaker, Backlash fell for him. Hard. Contrail, the Sky~Sea hybrid didn't have many feelings for the ambitious teen, but liked her spirit. He invited her to run away with him; that night the two flew off into the sky, not looking back. Soon, Backlash found herself interwound with Trail's life of crime; she began thinking she pushed it too far, and needed to go back to the Palace, but her feelings for the cold dragon hadn't faded. The two remained together for years after that, and soon, had an egg. Tiger's Blood, named by Backlash, in honor of her fiery nature. The two began realizing parenthood was harder than it looked; Backlash loved Tiger, and regretted nothing; but Contrail hated the responsibility. Trail told Lash to leave their dragonet with some orphanage and go back to their life of guiltless thievery. Backlash was outraged, and fights broke out between them. Contrail never cared for his daughter, treating her like nothing; and he began leaving more and more in the night. Lash started to ignore him, raising Tiger's Blood herself the best she could. One night though, Trail crashed into their house, grinning. In his talons was a sackfull of stolen coins from a bank; his wife screamed at him when she saw this and demanded he return them. Trail just snorted a laugh, "You used to be fun". The hybrid turned towards the door, but Tiger placed her small talon in his own, "D-Daddy, please don't go..." She stammered, with wide eyes. He ripped her off and pushed her to the ground "Get lost runt. You were never supposed to exist." He growled, Tiger began bawling, and Backlash shoved him out the door. Tiger watched as her father ran out, the sack of stolen goods hanging across his shoulder. She sniffed, and formed a fist with her talons. Something hardened in the small dragonet's heart that day...Trust. Backlash took Tiger's Blood the city of Foxtail, in hopes of starting a new life. She enrolled her daughter in school, and started a job as a coach to teach young dragonets flying. She earned enough money to buy the apartment the two were renting. And did the best she could to give Tiger a good dragonethood. The young hybrid's life was nice, she and her mother did many things together. Such as learning to fly, folding paper into tiny animals, or her teaching Tiger old NightWing customs. She occasionally brought Blood to her parent's for visits, Backlash and the two NightWings acted cordial for Tiger's sake, but sometimes they fought too. Lash began avoiding her parents all together, and focused all her energy into raising Tiger. Who by then, had just started middle school. This is when all the chaos broke loose. Blood was an outcast since she first set talon into the large brick building, teaming with other dragons. Despite the majority being other hybrids, the news of her own father, the criminal, tipped her reputation to its side. Her weird appearance didn't help either. At first, the dragonets acted nice; sometimes to information from her, or just to please the school officials. But Tiger saw straight through their shallow intentions, and called them liars. The clicks or popular teens began feeling threatened by the quiet but dangerous dragoness, and bullies started targeting her. They called her things like "freak" or "blindy" after her one blind eye. They made fun of her name, her small stature, and anything else they could think of. Everyday when she got back from school she'd be bruised from fights, or would be crying from the cruel words spoken to her. Backlash was worried, and knew her daughter's confidence needed uplifting. The NightWing told her daughter she had the heart of a tiger, and didn't need to change a thing. Lash helped Blood trace the tiger stripes across her body. These stripes delighted the young hybrid, and her mother gave her strength to face school once more. Unfortunately, things did not get better from there as she neared high school. Her bullies just took her new markings as another flaw to viciously point out. Fights got more intense, and Tiger, having her mother's fire, hit just as hard if not harder. Dragonets became more scared of her, also, kind of respecting. One of the popular teens, a SandWing pureblood named Zuv, took interest in the exotic looking hybrid. He believed getting her to be his girlfriend would make his rep even cooler, do to her irreproachable nature. After school, Zuv caught up to Tiger's Blood; he told her she was very unique, and asked if she'd go out with him. She glared at him, listening, knowing there was more to be said. She was correct, he added that if she did go out with him, he would help erase her reputation as a "freak", and that she needed him. This outraged Blood, and without hesitating she punched him in the face and ran. There she knew she needed no dragon, especially no male like her father. Of course Zuv told the school authorities, and Blood was expelled for a week. Unlike most mothers, Backlash wasn't worried, not even disappointed. She did know something had to be done, she told her daughter she did not want her to turn out like she did, and she needed to learn to control part of her temper. Not all of it, just some. Blood acquiesced to the only dragon she trusts. And agreed to do whatever her mom deemed fit. Instead of punishing her, Backlash decided to put Tiger in martial arts, to learn self control, but also self defense. Not that she needed that though. Tiger, being a fast learner, thrived off of it from the start. She did not mouth back to the instructor, an elder IceWing-MudWing hybrid, but instead listened. Ptarmigan taught the young dragoness discipline, telling Blood she too had been through much at a young age. And that Tiger was better then the cowards making fun of her, to be better, you act through words, not fists. Tiger quickly progressed in martial arts, but school kept proving a challenge. She did not get into fights, except a few where she helped a victim escape a bully. Backlash assisted her daughter in studies, and to take extra classes. Tiger's Blood graduated high school early, and got a job as a waitress in a fish bistro to help her mother's one income lifestyle. (She later got promoted to a sushi chef) But her mom got injured down the road in a flight accident, and couldn't work anymore as she recovered. So Tiger got a crazy whim to hunt down her father who had a buttload of money for the reward of his capture. Ptarmigan volunteered to take care of Backlash while Blood was on a "job". So the small hybrid packed up some weapons from martial arts, raw fish, and other necessities and set off to drag back her miscreant father. On the road Tiger discovered living on her own was, lonely. On her way she met a dragoness a bit older than her. The dragoness, surprisingly, was a tri-brid also, and said her name was Ozaki. Ozaki annoyed Tiger's Blood into letting her tag along on her journey, but proved her worth in survival skills and tracking. Eventually, the two formed a close bond; and Tiger trusted Ozaki enough to tell her what she was aiming to do. Hunt down her father and bring to the law. At first, Ozaki laughed and told her shut up. But the more Tiger tried to prove she was telling the truth the other hybrid grew silent. Quietly, Ozaki told Tiger's Blood her father was named Contrail too, and her heritage was Swift~Sky~Sea. This outraged Tiger at first, knowing her father married twice, and yelled at Ozaki despite herself. When she came to her senses though she apologized; Ozaki told her she could not stay mad at her only friend. The two dragonesses remained in silence for a while. Knowing how much of a jerk their father was, and that their revelation meant they were related. They were sisters. Ozaki broke the silence by saying her mother left her after Contrail broke up with her, and she was left on her own. Tiger replied by saying her own mother raised her well, but was injured. The two came to an agreement to bring Contrail to justice, and to split the profit. After that they set off. The two dragonesses found Contrail's hideout in an abandoned storage unit. And cornered him armed with Tiger's swords. Contrail laughed at first, before Blood knocked him to the ground and pinned him, while Ozaki aimed her blade coolly at his throat. In stammering words he muttered "R-runt?" Tiger hissed at him, eyes narrowed, "My name is Blood, Tiger's Blood. And that's Ozaki, we're your daughters you imbecile." He didn't say much after that, and stayed silent as they waited for the authorities. After Contrail was arrested, the cops drove the two dragonesses to Backlash and Ptarmigan (after taking away their weapons of course). The older dragonesses were given the reward sum, and gave time for the half sisters to say farewell. Before Ozaki left out on her own, Tiger hugged her, and told her she needed to stay. She did, and now Ozaki is a waitress while Tiger makes sushi in Ayto; but occasionally the two take in wanted criminals. Beware the sisters two. R E L A T I O N S H I P S text |-|Reference= R E F E R E N C E Ref by Marble-y Cake! |-|Aesthetics= A E S T H E T I C S Tiger Aesthetics.jpg|Tiger Aesthetic by Arrow nightfall.jpg i will indeed.jpg and yes.jpg oh yeah.jpg TBZakiFriendship.jpeg|TBZaki collage by Sbyman!!! |-|Gallery= G A L L E R Y Tiger eyed.png|EPIC partial fullbody by InterGalacticFly!!!! Tiger's Blood.jpg|Fullbody Tiger by DreamingWolf!!! Tiger's_Blood.png|Tigey headshot by ADragonDreaming and gifted by FeatherFlight!!! Mom and Me.jpg|Backlash and Tiger pic by moi Category:Content (Dragonarrow5767) Category:Females Category:Occupation (Writer) Category:Hybrids Category:Work In Progress Category:Characters Category:LGBT+ Category:SkyWings Category:SeaWings Category:NightWings